Damsel in Distress
by quiet x ruler
Summary: New story..it's the beginning of 6th year, and there's a new girl at Hogwarts. She's the girl every other girl wants to be, the girl that every boy wants to date. What does this year hold? read to find out!


Disclaimer: If I owned anything of Harry Potter, I would…

A) Not be living in the USA. I'd be living in cool England.

B) I wouldn't being wasting my time writing my amazing works on a web-site

C) Must I continue?

A/N: This story was on my old-pen name, Squiggles. Now, it's revised, and better. Hopefully.

"Peep! Peep! PEEP" screeched Hedwig.

_She hasn't been out in days,_ thought Harry. _I wish I could go out, though_. It was a rainy evening, and Harry Potter was reviewing his old books. Spell books. He wanted to be sure he was prepared for his 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Harry! Dinner" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
_  
Does he mean what I think he means? Am I being fed!_ thought Harry. _YAHOO!_

"Come down and make it" he yelled. _Drats._

_Oh well, I can eat those cookies Hermione sent me. When I finished making dinner, I took a scarp of my food to try. I never learned how to cook, (I just took a few glances at the cook book) and never tried my own food. I'm SO absent minded. But when I put it in my mouth, I had to run to the bathroom and spit it out._

How do these people eat this crap? They have NO taste buds. When I actually relieved my cohesions, I went back to my "Royal" feast, studying. Page after page, bite after bite, finally getting tired. Hermione would threaten me that if I don't, she would spread a rumor that I liked Pansy Parkinson. That will never happen. This a good excuse. So I lay down, falling asleep to the pitter-patter of rain outside.

"Harry.Harry.Where are you, Harry" where the only faint words I can make out in my dream.

The soft voice kept on getting louder and louder until I woke up, feeling something hard fall on my head. I soon discovered it was a rock. _Ok then...flying rock can come to the other side of the room and bump me in the head? Right._

"Harry! Wake up" yelled a voice, which sounded a lot like Hermione's.

And when I looked out the window, there was Hermione and Ron, and a young woman, seemed to be in her early 20s.

"What are you guys doing here" I asked.

"Saving you, of course" said Ron, in that really cheesy smile he has when he does something that has a big impact on him.

"And could we please hurry", said Hermione, hastily"It takes a lot of effort to get my sister up in the middle of the night, drive all the way to my best friends house to get him out of living hell and away from his damn aunt and uncle and cousin"

"You better hurry, dweebs" said Hermione's so called older sister"I'm missing my beauty sleep! I'm lousing my shimmering glow! AHHHHH! I broke my nail! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA MUCH A FRENCH MANICURE IS" Then she started to sob, which was a very strange site.

"Get your stuff, Harry" said Hermione. He put as much as he could find in his trunk, and figured everything else he forgot he could buy In Diagon Ally. He let Hedwig out of her cage, whispering to her not to screech or fly away. Here was the moment he was waiting for. To drop his trunk out the window, hoping it wouldn't wake up his so-called family.  
_  
Here goes nothing,_ I thought. _Oh yeah! My life. Vernon's going to kill me for this._ BOOM! It happened.

Harry took his Firebolt and flew down to the ground, Ron starting to heave Harry's trunk into the car trunk. Then Harry helped him, and they completed the job. They jumped into the backseat of the car, quickly, because Harry could hear Uncle Vernon was coming, and for a chubby old man, he was pretty fast. AND LOUD.

I yelled"Make this thing do 200" And it did.

When I was out of my Uncles clutches, I needed to get everything straightened out.

"Uh, Ron? Why are you here" I asked.

"My 'Rents went to see Charlie in Romania. Course I didn't want to go, so I went to stay at Hermione's place. Oh, I mean, Hermione's fancy place." Replied Ron.

"And that's where your going to stay, Harry." Said Hermione. "Don't worry, Harry, he won't suspect you at the other side of London."

"One more Question: Why didn't you tell us about your sister" asked Harry.

"Oh. Nesta? Don't mind her. I think God had a mechanical brake down when she was created." Said Hermione.

"Well, you surely tell it like it is." Said Ron.

Then they talked and laughed the whole car ride (Except Nesta; She was thinking about what she should do about her nails tomorrow.) and then they got to Hermione's, which was more then a Castle then a regular, modest home. But all Harry wanted was a decent person in that house who made good food.


End file.
